Principal
Principal Knave is a Klinker Mixel. Description Personality Despite his important and serious role as the principal of Mixopolis Middle School, the Principal can sometimes get a little too enthusiastic. He is also a bit of a jokester. He doesn't seem to take administrative action or stand up for himself when Mixadel starts to control him; suggesting that either he is afraid of arguing with a royal Mixel, or that he is cowardly and unable to reason with bad behavior in general. Physical Appearance The Principal has a tall, brown narrow body with a dark brown accent on the bottom of his body. The center of his suit has a V shape, being nearly white with gold accents on the bottom with a black bow tie on top. He has striped, piped arms, similar to Jinky with a brown wristband and grey pincer hands. He has a trapezoidal-shaped head with a striped grey jaw similar to Kamzo with three sharp teeth on it and two sharp teeth on his upper lip. The center of his head is his cycloptic eye, which has a grey eyelid. He has four black, spiky extensions on his head with a gold stump in the middle. He has grey legs and tall, narrow feet that are brown with a gray toe on each outer side and a gold toe on each inner side. Biography Early life Little is known about Principal Knave's past. However, at one point in time, he began working at Mixopolis Middle School as a principal. First adventures On the first day of the semester at his school, the Principal announced to the students of the Teacher's Mixing 101 class that they would be receiving two new students that day. He then excitedly ran outsite to greet them. When Camillot and Mixadel exited their carriage, the Principal greeted them, and the latter decided to treat him like a slave and have him "fetch his books". Later, when the royals left to go home, the Principal waved goodbye and suggested that they go to the school's fundraiser the next month, which would 'be great'. ("Every Knight Has Its Day") Memorable Quotes *''"This is your principal speaking! Today we will receive two new students from the royal family of Mixalot. Ahem! I want you to make believe that they are just like one of you. Only royal and worth millions!"'' - Principal Knave, Every Knight Has Its Day *''"Seriously, I am the principal. It doesn't look good for you to order me."'' - Principal Knave, Every Knight Has Its Day *''"Good-bye! Thank you for joining us! Oh, and uh, don’t forget about our fundraiser next month! It’s gonna be great."'' - Principal Knave, Every Knight Has Its Day Trivia *He was the focus of the second building challenge. Thanks to this, he was debuted before the release of the episode he was introduced in. Behind the Scenes Name and basis Knave's name is the word for a male servant, which, ironically, Mixadel treated him as; calling him a knave after he told him to bring them their books. This prompted Knave to ask himself how Mixadel knew what his name was. Though this may have been for the convenience of a joke, the statement involving his first name is treated as canon, and was fully confirmed in the closed captioning for the episode. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, the Principal's voice is provided by Chris Cox. Real-life history Reveals The Principal was revealed as a character in The Wonderful World of Mixels. Concept art of his design, confirming that he was a Klinker, was seen briefly. His finalized design ended up being a combination of various preliminary ones. Content The Principal debuted in the TV series on March 5, 2016 in Every Knight Has Its Day. He does not have a LEGO set. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 *Every Knight Has Its Day Other *Mixels Websites **The Wonderful World of Mixels |-|Characters= |-|Klinkers= Category:2016 Category:Mixopolis Mixels Category:Characters without a set Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Five Teeth Category:Two toes Category:Huge Feet Characters Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Clothed Mixels Category:Building challenge focuses Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Mixopolis Middle School Category:Mixels Category:Background characters Category:Male characters Category:Mixopolis Category:Big heads Category:Overbite Category:Adults Category:Season Two Category:Characters voiced by Chris Cox Category:Alternative Designs Category:Two Legs